Jesus Take the Wheel
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Cindy learns what faith really means. Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. OneShot Songfic


_**Story**: Jesus Takes the Wheel_

_**Summary**: Cindy learns what faith really means. Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. One-Shot Songfic_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron_

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! Welcome to this fic! Ok again, my friend wrote this not me! (if you read Class Trip of a Lifetime, you know then. If you haven't well you should go read it but I'll still explain the friend thing again) Here: **_**Just to let you know this is my friend's story and I am posting it for her. She doesn't belong to this site and I really enjoyed her fic and I thought that I could post it on this site for her. Don't worry, I'll get your reviews to her when I can and I'm sure that she will greatly appreciate all of your reviews! **

**So I hope you enjoy her fic!**

**A/N #2: This is based on a song so the italicized words is the song**

_She was driving last Friday _

_On her way to Cincinnati__  
__On a snow white Christmas Eve__  
__Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy _

_With the baby in the backseat_

Cindy stared intently out of her windshield. Her wipers were furiously at work; scraping the snow and ice from the glass. Cindy's mind was clouded with thoughts, her eyes filled with burning tears. How could he have done this to her? He loved her, didn't he? He'd do anything for her! Cindy took a hand from the wheel and wiped the tears from her tired eyes.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low _

_On faith and gasoline__  
__It would been a long hard year_

Cindy knew, or hoped at least, that a trip to her parents' house would clear her mind. They could help raise the baby. She couldn't do it herself. The thought of him made her sick. His self-centered attitude, his lust for power, and even the way he treated her. Looking back, she didn't really love him. She had been blinded by love. A crush, that was all it was. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't deserve her anyway. Fresh tears built up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. Her life was total hell.

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention__  
__She was going way to fast__  
__Before she knew it _

_She was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

Cindy wiped the tears from her eyes again. She was so pissed off about him, about her life; she wasn't focused on the road. She didn't notice the sheet of ice that had frozen over the wide road. The wheels hit the ice, the wheel slipped in her hand. She pressed her foot hard on the break, but it was no use. Her car was spinning and swiveling out of control.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes__  
__She didn't even have time to cry__  
__She was sooo scared__  
__She threw her hands up in the air_

'This is it,' Cindy thought helplessly. 'I'm going to die.' Her heart thudded painfully against her rib cage. She tried desperately to stop her car, but it was no use. The guard rail of the highway was coming up fast. She was going to die. Her life flashed before her eyes. Pain, suffering, sadness, loneliness, and...love? No, that can't be right. She was never in love. But there he was: brown hair, ocean blue eyes. Then it went on. She remembered being little, going to church every day. She was such a strong believer in God. What had happened to her faith? Did God still love her? Cindy decided that she ought to try it. She was going to die anyway. She threw her hands up above her head and quietly said "Jesus, take the wheel."

_Jesus take the wheel__  
__Take it from my hands__  
__Cause I can't do this all on my own__  
__I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__To save me from this road I'm on__  
__Jesus take the wheel_

Cindy closed her eyes, praying that it would all soon be over. She felt the car's speed slowly decrease until it finally stopped. 'This must be it,' she thought, 'I must be dead.' She slowly opened her eyes. The car was stopped right at the edge of the road; the guard rail was no more than a foot away. She looked back at the baby, who hadn't been disturbed from her slumber at all. Cindy lowered her hands and sucked in a deep breath. When she let it out, tears streamed down her face. "Thank you," she whispered, "so much."

_And for the first time in a long time__  
__She bowed her head to pray__  
__She said I'm sorry for the way__  
__I've been living my life__  
__I know I've got to change__  
__So from now on tonight_

Cindy bowed her head down. Her faith in the Holy Spirit had never been stronger. He had just saved her life. Guilt swelled up inside her. How, why? She had been such a bad person! Here she was, 18 years old, with a baby; the father of whom she wasn't even married to! She didn't even love him! Why, God, why? But she knew she wouldn't get an answer, so all she could do was apologize, ask for forgiveness. She needed Jesus in her life, more than anything else.

_Jesus take the wheel__  
__Take it from my hands__  
__Cause I can't do this on my own__  
__I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__To save me from this road I'm on_

Cindy brought her head back up and looked out the windshield. Snow had collected on it, forming a foamy, white layer on the outside. She moved a shaky hand to the ignition and slowly turned the key. The engine spitted and spat, and then died. She tried it again, but this time there was an ugly clanking noise, and the car went completely dead. She threw her head against the back of the seat in frustration. She bit her lip and blinked back the angry tears forming in her eyes. 'Why me?' she thought, 'Why?' She heard the familiar crunch of snow behind her along with the rumble of a car engine. Maybe they could help. She opened her eyes and reached for the door handle, but the car reached her before she could open the door. The driver rolled down the window, and Cindy gasped. There they were, those beautiful ocean-blue eyes, staring right into hers! Cindy opened her door. "J-Jimmy?" she asked timidly.

"Cindy? What the hell happened? Are you OK?"

Cindy nodded shakily.

"I-I'm fine. There was some ice, my car slipped..." her voice trailed off. She looked back at Jimmy. "C-could I...um..have a ride?" He smiled and nodded. Cindy ran to the back and grabbed her baby out of the backseat.

"Y-you have a baby?" Jimmy asked, shocked. Cindy nodded timidly. One question entered Jimmy's mind, but he was too afraid to ask it. Cindy was already in a fragile state, he didn't want to make it worse. Cindy spoke, as if reading his mind.

"It's Nick," she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"The father, it's Nick." It was even quieter this time, no more than a hoarse whisper. "I-I don't know why I did it! I never even loved him! He..he ran off after she was born! I don't know what to do!" Tears formed in her eyes and Jimmy nodded understandingly. He gently wiped the tears away.

"Jump in my car," he said quietly, "I'll give you a ride. Where you headed?" Cindy opened her mouth to say her parents', but quickly shut it again. Her parents would be beyond pissed if they ever found out.

"I..I don't know exactly," she answered.

"I'll take you to my house," Jimmy replied, opening the door for her. She nodded thanks and they drove to Jimmy's house in silence.

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel__  
__Oh, I'm letting go__  
__So give me one more chance__  
__Save me from this road I'm on_

They finally made it to Jimmy's house. Cindy carried her sleeping baby upstairs to an empty room. She laid her gently on a bed and softly kissed her cheek.

"Good night my little angel," she whispered, slowly walking out of the room and turning off the light. She met Jimmy downstairs and sat next to him on the couch. "Jimmy, I don't know what happened," she said quietly, "I almost died! I saw my life flashing right in front of me!" she turned to face him. "But then, I remembered my childhood, how religious I used to be. I...I started praying. I let go of the wheel, a-and my car stopped. I...I don't know how, but I really think there is a God up there, somewhere."

"Well, there definitely aren't any angels up there," Jimmy replied quietly. "Not for me at least."

"Why do you say that?" Cindy asked, scooting a little closer to him.

"Because my angel is down here on Earth," he whispered, moving closer to Cindy.

"Really? Where is she?"

"Sitting right next to me," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, a look of shock overtook Cindy's face. "Cin, I know you're going through a really rough time, but this might be the only chance I have to say this. Cindy...I-I love you." A smile took over Cindy's thin lips. Jimmy smiled back and kissed her again, deeply this time. He slowly pushed her back onto the couch. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Cindy whispered in Jimmy's ear.

"I love you too."

_From this road I'm on__  
__Jesus take the wheel__  
__Oh, take it, take it from me__  
__Oh, why, oh_

_The End_

A/N: Please **Review!**


End file.
